


True Mate: Deleted Scene

by Hardykat



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Deleted Scenes, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Roman and Jeff are teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 20:28:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12896145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hardykat/pseuds/Hardykat
Summary: This is a deleted scene from my current work, True Mate. It's a flashback scene that was to be used in Chapter 5. It goes into detail about what happened in Chapter 1 between Roman and Jeff in the garage just before they were found by Matt and Jason.  After reworking the outline for Chapter 5, I realized that I didn't need it, so I didn't include it.





	True Mate: Deleted Scene

**Author's Note:**

> Story idea is mine. This story is a High School AU and has Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics. The characters are teenagers with Jeff being about a year younger than Roman. Jeff and Roman belong to World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) and/or themselves.

_ “Jeff!”  _

_ Roman takes a quicken step towards Jeff, yet Jeff takes a big step back.  “No...” Jeff hisses through clenched teeth. “Stay back…” Sweat starts to bead up on his forehead. Panicky green eyes focus on the larger boy as another wave of heat and pain takes another grip. _

_ “Wha-”  _

_ The scent hits Roman like a mack truck. It actually makes him stumble back a step. He takes a tentative sniff of the air. His brown eyes grow wide as they focus on Jeff. “You’re an omega?” _

_ “I-” Another heat wave hits the smaller boy, causing him to cry out and his legs to fold. Roman quickly steps forward and catches him before he hits the ground. But the action is his undoing. Now this close, scents never experienced start to surround them both: Want. Desire. Home.  _

**_Mate._ **

_ Jeff makes the first move: molding his warm body against the older teen’s and nuzzling the crook of his neck. A white -hot shiver goes down Roman’s spine as the nuzzling is replaced with opened mouth kisses. His heart thuds wildly against his chest as impassioned growl passes his lips when Jeff starts to stroke his hardening length through his jeans.  _

_ “Make me yours, Roman.” Jeff breaths into his neck.  _

_ Shaky hands go up with all of the intentions to push off the eager omega, but Roman’s alpha had other ideas. His hands reach inside basketball shorts to grip a plump bottom. Fingers dance down until it touches a puckered entrance already drenched in slick. He runs his fingers through then brings  the sticky sweetness to his lips. The heady scent assaulting his senses as he takes a taste.  The young alpha snarls hungrily as he offer his spit and slick covered fingers to the lust driven omega.  _

_ “Taste.” he growls out. Jeff obliges. His tongue laps lewdly at each digit.  Hungry brown eyes follow the movement. A pulse quickens and hands fight to remove shorts. More of that delicious scent is released into air.  Each second passes and Roman’s craving for the omega in front of him strengthens. Instincts pushes him to mount and devour, but his human side wants him to savor.  _

_ Jeff lets out a surprised yelp as he is lifted up then placed onto the worktable. Their lips meet, surprisingly for the first time since this adventure began, cravenly. Drinking in each other moans like water. Roman roughly pushes up Jeff’s t-shirt ; Jeff leans back onto the table as his kisses make their way down his body.  He feels his legs thrown over the alpha’s broad shoulder.  His senses are set even more ablaze when he feel Roman’s tongue lap hungrily at his leaking hole.  _

_ “Fuck!” the omega moans loudly, his southern accent more pronounced. “Mark me up Alpha...don’t stop…” _


End file.
